


Ascension

by Drakenn



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn
Summary: Future of Earth looks grim as enemies across galaxies plot its destruction, but there is some hope. Small, bright spark of hope that can bring to Tau'ri and its allies their salvation. Join Stargate Program on its road into the future. AU, set after the Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story for which an idea was growing inside of my mind for some time, finally it developed into this. You can expect a lot of battles, discoveries and schemes on galactic scale. Actions start two and half of a year after the end of Atlantis and half a year after the end of Universe.

The battle of the superhive and the Destiny Expedition changed the way the humans of Earth looked to the stars, or at least its leaders’ viewpoint. It forced them to finally realize how big of a danger living amongst the stars could be, but also how big of an opportunity exploration of space was. While disclosure of the programme or any data about it was a dream, even for the most liberal of them, it changed the amount of funding the programme received.

Where previously the programme was forced to scrounge for even the smallest amount of money to buy something as simple as rifles for its military personnel, now they had a steady influx of experienced soldiers and funds to cover their demands.

o-0-o

The USS Daedalus soundlessly sliced through the void of space, her powerful sublight drives pushing her faster and faster with each moment as her advanced sensors swept space in front and behind it looking for anything out of place. There shouldn’t be anything dangerous lurking in the space around them, but then the Ancients were known for being extremely careful when it came to protecting their possessions.

“We are close,” the helmsman said, interrupting the silence on the bridge. “According to the data that Doctor Jackson sent to us, it should be somewhere around here.”

Colonel Steven Caldwell stood up and walked to the front of the bridge, he was one of the first officers approached by the Stargate programme. His gaze swept over the empty space that was quickly becoming filled with the massive form of Saturn surrounded by its majestic rings and several of its moons.

One of few things where nobody would look for anything precious being hidden , he thought as his cold eyes looked at them, but then Atlantis and the outpost were in similar places, so maybe they are right about something big being here.“

Focus on the moons,” he said, walking back to his command chair. “Bring online the ZPM and use it to strengthen our sensors.”

“Sir?” Lieutenant Colonel Marks asked.

“They were known for hiding things really well.” He sat down in his chair and looked at the massive and beautiful form of Saturn to their right. “If they hid it here, they most likely covered their tracks. This is the kind of place where I would hide things if needed.”

He could see the crew on the bridge nod and he focused his gaze on a display showing sensor readings. At the moment they were bare excluding positions and shapes of the planets and their relative position to Daedalus . Seconds passed in silence as their sensors penetrated the thick atmosphere of Titan and the surface of every single moon. Looking for a single thing out of place and flagging even the slightest amounts of radiation that was not of a natural origin.

There was a loud chime and his eyes momentarily darted to a blinking spot on the display, it was somewhere on the surface of Titan and quickly growing as the number of emissions was rising. Soon they covered the whole surface of the moon.

“There are hundreds of emissions,” Marks said. “Some of them are as large as a couple of ZPMs, while some are completely off the scale and we have never seen something of this scale in the past. It seems to be a large complex of corridors and chambers cut beneath the surface, with some parts of it on the surface.”

“Send a beacon into it and get Colonel Carter with the Hammond , SG-1 and SGA-1 here, they are the best bet on getting inside,” Caldwell said as he looked at the display. No wonder nobody spotted it, this atmosphere is so thick and hostile that we didn’t even look for something hidden beneath it, he thought and reclined in his chair.

“Beacon away and active,” reported one of officers as a flash of white dematerialized a small black box from one of many storage areas on Daedalus and sent it into the unknown complex. It was a simple subspace beacon with several hours worth of power encased in a trinium-titanium case.

“Signal to the Hammond sent,” another officer reported. “She should be here in half an hour and the teams will be aboard.”

Caldwell acknowledged those reports and watched the display as his mind jumped to the events that happened over the last thirty months. The battle with the superhive was an event that changed the fate of Earth, before it governments were stingy when it came to funding. Now they were swimming in money and over eight BC-304 Block 32 were under construction. Also older ships were slated for major updates, it was a question of only when. He felt jealous of officers chosen as commanders of the new ships that were under construction, they were much more powerful than his own ship.

It was not a new design, it was a refinement of the BC-304 design with the addition of knowledge and technology gained from the Asgard core. They were the same sleek design as the very first ships were, but they were much more dangerous and should be able to effectively keep away anybody  wishing harm to their planet.

o-0-o

“How did we miss this place?” Daniel Jackson asked as he stood on the bridge of the Hammond and watched as the moons of Saturn grew in size.

“Because of the fact that we didn’t look here and because of where it is,” Samantha Carter said. “Titan, its atmosphere is pretty good at disrupting signals and until now we didn’t have enough ships in the Milky Way to check every single planet of our solar system for such surprises.”

“So there might be something more?”

She was silent for a moment, but then nodded. “Highly unlikely, but yes, there could be something more, but I don’t think it will be this big.”

“Why?”

“Because you do not put all of your eggs into one basket,” Sheppard said while entering the bridge. “To me this looks like a fleet base and a giant shipyard, so it isn’t likely that they would put something more into this system.”

“If sensor readings sent by the Daedalus are right it is a huge complex and only the outer shell of the moon is solid rock and ice, beyond it is open space.”

“The biggest drydock ever built?”

“Might be,” she said as the Hammond started to slow down and entered a low level orbit above the surface of Titan, barely outside of its atmosphere. “Puddle jumper is waiting for you in the hangar, I don’t want to get closer as we might activate some sort of defense systems, but the Puddle jumper should be fine.”

o-0-o

The puddle jumper crossed the border between the vacuum of space and the atmosphere without a single issue, its drives kept pushing it forward and deeper into thick acidic clouds of methane that made up one of the bigger parts of the atmosphere of Titan, providing perfect protection from curious eyes. The surface of the moon looked like Hell come to life: there were rivers and lakes of methane freely flowing and reshaping the landscape however it wished. The atmosphere that was there was certainly not breathable as according to sensor readings it was lacking oxygen and the most dominant element was nitrogen.

Even if the atmosphere was lethal to any human being that would dare to walk the surface without any protection, it was a perfect place to hide dangerous, even lethal, thing as not many would look here. It was a world extremely dangerous to anything that many civilizations possessed and loss of a couple of probes was enough to discourage most explorers.

Inside the Puddle Jumper there were five people: Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, Rodney McKay, Teal’c and Daniel Jackson. The excitement was almost palpable as the small and nimble craft sliced the thick atmosphere, each second bringing it closer and closer to the surface and one of the structures that were there according to what Daedalus’ sensor scans showed.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by Colonel Sheppard. “Guys, I’m not the one piloting the jumper, it’s flying on its own! We’re going to crash into the surface!”

“Or not,” Daniel said ‘causing the others to look out the front of the jumper. It was flying straight towards a straight wall cut out of stone and was not slowing down. “This is an artificial wall, no rock would be so smooth.”

“What do you mean?” Rodney asked.

“That this here is  some sort of an entrance into the complex that the Deadalus found.”

“We’ll see,” Sheppard said as the Jumper slowed down and the stone wall in front of them moved away, revealing a large black corridor that led inside. It was big enough to comfortably let through a jumper, but nothing bigger.

He released the controls and watched as the craft flew on its own through the entry and into a corridor behind them. Lights above and below lit up on their own as the jumper continued deeper and deeper into the mountain. They flew for more than five minutes before the jumperlanded on a large circular platform. When they landed the back ramp lowered on its own, revealing to them a large  platform with consoles and displays placed along all but two of its walls. One through which they entered, and second with a large window.

As they walked out of their craft and onto the platform they could see a cavernous space cut out of the stone. From their point they couldn’t see the bottom of it as it was covered by darkness and looking around they could see tiers upon tiers of open platforms rise from the bottom. On some of them they could see unfinished hulls of various ships, while on some were only piles of plates and other things required to build a working warship.

“That’s the biggest shipyard I’ve ever seen,” Mitchell finally said as they walked to the edge of the platform.

“The whole moon is a shipyard, it is empty inside and this is one of the main assembly areas,” Daniel said from the console he had found. “It’s the place where Atlantis and most of their ships were constructed.”

“It’s incredible,” Rodney added. “We need to get more people to fully check it, but it’s a huge place.”

“How huge?” Sheppard asked

“This whole celestial body was emptied of its core and the outer shell is a couple of miles thick at best and the rest of it are artificially constructed structures,” Rodney said and for a moment was silent. “There are also some defense systems, they are tracking both of our ships.”

“Can you deactivate them?”

“Done, they are inactive and won’t shoot us.”

“You know that this discovery just changed the way we can look at the universe?” Daniel asked. “Previously we had no ships and almost no capability to produce them, with this we should be able to produce whatever we will need.”

“Which also means that IOA will show a lot of interest in it,” Sheppard said and tapped his earpiece. “Carter, can you beam to us? We have found an early Christmas gift.”

Moments later in the room appeared a beam of light and when it disappeared in its place stood Colonel Carter. “Nice shipyard,” she said, looking around. “It will take us ages to get it fully discovered.”

“About that, there is something that can help,” McKay said as he entered some things into one of the consoles. The display flickered for a second, but when it once again focused there were several schematics of the station on the screen. “We are here,” McKay indicated a small cluster of dots at the top of it. “The rest,” he said, “is the station.”

“I will need to return to the Hammond and notify the SGC about what we have found here,” Carter said. “We will need a couple of teams to begin exploring it. The Daedalus will stay here on guard and will help you. Focus on getting power up and the main slips located as those are the type things we will need.”

“What about defense systems?” Sheppard asked.

“Those too,” she said after a moment of consideration. “While the Lucian Alliance is far from here, they might attempt to make a move against us.” She tapped her earpiece. “Beam me to the bridge.”

A beam of silver light whisked her away and left them to the hard task of securing the station until reinforcements could arrive. They were completely unaware of how big the impact was going to be because of this simple discovery. An unexpected, but badly needed and desired find by many people; one that could be just enough to tip the scales in the favor of Earth and its allies that never seemed to  have enough ships to meet their demands.

o-0-o

The discovery of the station hidden under the surface of Titan didn’t pass as unnoticed as the Tau’ri hoped for: hidden in the Solar system was a small  drone that sent a short, coded burst of subspace signals into the Andromeda Galaxy, it was marked with the highest possible priority. At the same time the systems of the station sent a signal to a number of places scattered all over the local group. To whom were they sending, and what was their meaning? Those were the things that the Tau’ri would need to find an answer to, as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

General O’Neill stood on a catwalk placed in a large underground complex and looked at the hulls of new BC-304 ships that were taking shape on the slips below. He could see robots weld plates of armor onto the superstructure and in other places human workers were finishing work on more delicate systems that required human touch. Each and every one of those ships was a dangerous and graceful predator, each line screaming technological superiority. Their sharp angles and matte black paint made them look even more dangerous and scary. It was saying that they don’t need fancy colors to show that they were better than everything else.

“How much better they will these be over current BC-304?” He finally asked as he turned to look at an officer standing to his side. Colonel Robert Jackson was one of rising stars of the Stargate Program.

“According to our estimations between ten and twenty percent, and those are the conservative assumptions. More optimistic ones say that it will be around forty percent.”

“Do you have a list of who gets which ships?”

“Yes,” Robert said and checked a couple of things on a tablet he was holding. “Russia will have the  _ Tsar Nikolai _ as their ship.”

“They are hoping this one won’t end up destroyed after the very first engagement?” O’Neill asked, turning to look at his aide.

“Looks like it, sir,” Roberto said and once again focused on his tablet. “The UK will get two of them, they chose the names  _ HMS Hood  _ and  _ HMS Anson _ ., France will have the  _ Richelieu  _ and we will have the  _ USS Shangri-La _ , the  _ USS Phoenix _ , the  _ USS Ares  _ and the  _ USS Athena _ .”

“How soon we will have them?”

“If they continue to work as fast as they are now then in six weeks all of them should be finished and ready for training in space.  _ Tsar Nikolai  _ and  _ Ares  _ will be the first two to be finished, in fact they will leave their slips in a week.”

“Perfect,” O’Neill said “What can you tell me about this Block 32 upgrade?”

“The interior of the ship is slightly rearranged and the hull is six meters longer than in a normal BC-304, we redesigned sensors based on an Asgard design, added two more plasma beams, eight ion cannons, and the naquadah generators got around thirty percent more power output.”

“Which means that they are better than anything that the Lucian Alliance can throw at us,” he smiled and tapped his earpiece. “What?” He asked, unsure if he understood it correctly. “Of course, I’ll be there.”

“What is it, sir?”

“ _ Daedalus  _ has found something and they want me there,” O’Neill said and turned to look at Jackson. “It is supposed to be huge as Carter asked for assistance from the  _ Odyssey  _ and  _ Apollo _ , the three of them are beaming aboard scientists and Marines. It should be deserted, but...” He shrugged. “Until we are sure that it is deserted we need to go in with guns ready and check if there are any enemies awaiting us.”

“Even on a station that was deserted for past ten thousand years?”

“Especially there,” O’Neill said and stood still waiting for a beam to latch on to him and whisk him away to the  _ Hammond _ . He smiled when he saw the beam of light envelop him and when he looked around he saw that he was on the bridge of his favorite ship.

“General,” Carter nodded when she saw him arrive. “Everything is ready and you were the last one that we needed to pick up.”

“Take us there,” he said and moved out of the way of the bridge crew. He saw them work with an efficiency not many had. Moments after the order was given engines started to push the nimble craft away from Earth and into the void of space. Saturn was far enough away to use the hyperdrive so the window in space and time opened in front of them and moments later they were in the outer part of the system.

The massive planet Saturn was to their left as the  _ Hammond  _ and her sisters sped through space, heading for the largest moon of this gas giant. Their engines pushed them forward with a speed previously impossible to achieve, but now completely reachable. Passing through the rings of Saturn they slowed down, preparing to take an orbit around Titan. On O’Neill’s face was a weird smile as he saw the ominous moon grow in size.

“There is an incoming transmission from the station,” reported the Communication officer.

“On the main display,” Carter said and on a large display set in the wall appeared the face of Sheppard. “John.”

“Sam,” Sheppard said in greeting. “We are sending you landing coordinates, according to McKay it is large enough to house you and several dozen more ships.”

She nodded and turned to look at the helmsman. “Take us there.”

“At once, ma’am.”

The _ Hammond  _ nimbly broke orbit and descended into the atmosphere, as they crossed the threshold between the void and atmosphere the whole ship shook for a moment as it’s systems adapted to a different environment than the one in which it normally worked.

“I’m no longer controlling her,” the helmsman reported and all of them looked at him. “Something overrode my control over drives and steering remotely.”

O’Neill glanced at Colonel Carter, she with a shrug indicated the main window. He looked and saw the  _ Hammond  _ fly towards a large hole in the surface of the planet, there was the faint glow of a force field protecting it. It was too narrow to allow for a manual steering. The  _ Hammond _ safely entered the hole and as they looked outside they could see perfectly smooth walls. They were cut out of stone and polished to perfection, shining lightly.

After something that seemed like an eternity they entered a cavernous space empty of rock and instead filled with dozens of landing pads placed along the edges of the cave. Tractor beams latched onto the hull of the  _ Hammond  _ and dragged her to one of the closest ones.

“That’s service I wouldn’t mind to have,” O’Neill said as their ride ceased and they used the transporter beam to get onto the pad. He walked to the edge of it and whistled as he looked into the hole. “Carter, how deep is it?”

“Fifteen kilometers,” McKay said walking to them. “From what we have found, this is one of the main docking facilities used for bigger ships, but not for the biggest ones. There is special landing place for Atlantis and by the looks of it she was not the single city-ship they constructed. There are at least four more, or were.”

O’Neill sighed and rolled his eyes. “Carter, take scientists and anybody else that you think is important and him.” O’Neill pointed his finger at McKay. “While I will go and talk with Sheppard and Mitchell. They should be able to tell me something more useful than he is able to.”

He didn’t wait for their acknowledgement and walked towards a nearby room where he spotted Sheppard and Mitchell.

o-0-o

A burst of subspace signals sent by a probe from  the Sol System raced across the void between stars and into the void between galaxies, heading towards the Andromeda Galaxy. It was a signal from a drone that was almost forgotten by the ones that left it, and many of them didn’t even believe that it was there.

The signal entered a large solar system with three wide asteroid belts and two stars in the middle of it. Around the stars were fourteen planets, six of them habitable for almost all kinds of creatures and two out of them rich in neutronium. The subspace signal headed for a ship floating above one of them, it’s hull painted gray and screaming technological superiority. It’s shape was alien looking with a long hull, lacking any sharp lines that ended with a wide arc filled with weapon mounts. In the middle of the arc there was a raised dais where the bridge  was located  along with most of the communication arrays used by the ship. Those facilities were the targets for which the signal was aiming.

“Peculiar,” muttered the individual standing on the bridge, his gaze focused on a holographic displayed covered in rows upon rows of runes, the meaning of which only he was able to see. He moved a couple of stones on a console in front of him and looked at the data sent by the probe.

“So the Fifth Race discovered their inheritance,” he said to himself and moved a couple of runic stones on a console in front of him. “They were worthy allies when we gave their first ship some upgrades to make it able survive a confrontation with the Goa’uld, now they will be even better.”

One of many runes covering the display blinked a couple of times, getting his attention as he looked at the flashing sign. He tapped it with one of his long, thin fingers and looked at the image that appeared on the display, pushing the other things currently presented to the side.

“High Commander Thor, you are ordered to travel to the home of the Nox and begin preparations for the first summit of the Four Great Races,” said the person who’s head appeared on the screen.

“What about the Tau’ri?” The now-named Thor asked.”They are ones who are the main concern at the moment as they have discovered Arkadia.”

“That is exactly why you will travel to the Nox and pass them an invitation for the summit that needs to converge. Representatives fromthe Alterans and Furlings visited me and spoke about this discovery, they want humanity to be brought into its rightful place.”

“I understand, Penegal,” Thor said, moving control stones and preparing his ship to leave the orbit of Othalla, one of their newer planets. “I will do so at once.After that I will pay a visit to the Tau’ri.”

“That is not the best course of action, but I can see your reasoning,” Penegal said and ended the connection.

Thor moved control stones on a console and his massive ship named the  _ Gungnir  _ broke orbit and accelerated into space, her generators providing obscene amounts of power to its hyperdrive that tore a window open in the fabric of space and pushed the gargantuan hull into it. 

The distance between Andromeda and the Milky Way was a huge one, two and half million light years away. For humans this travel would take weeks, even months, but for an Asgard ship it would take mere hours. Traveling hundreds of thousands of light years per hour and consuming amounts of energy that would, on Earth, be enough to power the whole planet for weeks.

o-0-o

“What did you find that will interest me?” Jack asked as he looked at Mitchell, Jackson and Sheppard, allowing scientists to work and blabber about whatever they wanted to.

“From what I managed to learn from the database it was the biggest shipyard ever constructed by them and almost everything that they used was made here,” Jackson said. “It’s production was measured in hundreds of ships per year at the height of its production and if we can use at least ten percents of it, we will have more ships than we will need.”

“That gets me interested,” Jack said with a smile. “Now tell me what’s the catch?”

“It needs humongous amounts of resources to work at the maximum capacity.”

“Humongous?”

“Millions of metric tonnes to keep it going at full capacity,” John said. “But from what I found it is able to produce everything for ships.”

“Even ZPMs?”

“Even them.”

“How soon we can get it working?”

“That’s a question for Carter and McKay,” Daniel said. “From what we learned it is in working condition, but it was out of use for some ten millenia, maybe even longer,so we need to see if everything works as advertised.”

“You will have everything you will ask for, but get it into working order, as soon as possible,” Jack said, looked at his watch and sighed. “In thirty minutes I have a meeting with IOA, and after that with the President. For the first one I can be late, second not so much.”

“Carter should have a long list of things,” John said and walked to one of displays. “While we didn’t venture too far into the maze I found one thing.” He pressed a couple of buttons and on a display appeared a list of names and their positions displayed over a map of the galaxy.”

“Are those?”

“Yes,” John smirked. “You can tell the President that we have found a gold mine, one that should solve most of our issues and make them look like nothing.”

“That’s the kind of news I wanted to hear,” Jack smiled and focused on the display, he would need to mention the discovery to a few people.

o-0-o

The _ Gungnir _ dropped out of hyperspace a safe distance from the homeworld of the  Nox and immediately her sensors picked up a trio of signatures that shouldn’t be here. They were Goa’uld in origin and their sources were three Ha’tak motherships that were above the planet ina stable orbit.

The moment her sensors picked up those signatures her shields and weapons went to full power, immense amounts of power being fed into those systems, giving Thor precious time to analyze the situation while the enemy was occupied with his sensor readings. 

He moved a couple of stones on the console in front of him and hailed leading vessel. “Unidentified vessels, this is Supreme Commander Thor of Asgard speaking, you are violating space of the Protected Planets Treaty, leave or you will be destroyed.” He sent the message and waited for their reply.

The only reply came in the form of the armaments and shields of those Ha’taks power up, which in a human would have caused a burst of laughter. Even against the oldest of Asgard designs, they wouldn’t stand a chance. Against  _ Gungnir  _ that was a leading ship of her class and the most powerful ship ever deployed by the Asgard their chances to win were slim.

The three Ha’taks moved towards her, forming a crescent and aiming their main batteries towards their target and the moment they were in range space was filled with hundreds of golden bolts of energy. Upon impact the shield of the  _ Gungnir  _ blossomed in hundreds of colours, but didn’t fail.

The reply was short and pointed: three beams of plasma erupted from the most forward battery of  _ Gungnir  _ and sliced through the shields and into the hulls of the Ha’taks. It was enough to destroy them as it caused a volatile decompression of the hull, followed by a chain of secondary explosions. They started at the impact point and with each passing second got bigger, finally reaching the core of the ship and the main power core. The explosion that followed turned them into miniature suns that almost blinded Thor.

He looked at the readings provided by sensors and, not spotting a single enemy, beamed himself to the city hidden in the clouds below. He had business to do and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible; those ships were a worrying sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha’taks didn’t stand a chance, maybe if there were a few dozen of them and had a lot of luck they could take her out, but this was a skirmish that could be only won by the Asgard.  
> Ships – if there is a new ship introduced in a chapter, at the end of it you will find a short description of it.  
> BC-304 Block 32 – Upgraded version of BC-304, works on it started the moment the finishing works were done to Daedalus, it is an improvement to BC-304 that addresses issues reported through the years, as well as adding new capabilities and weapons. While the outside appearance is almost the same, as it is six meters longer, inside it is a completely different ship with most of compartments redesigned taking into account comments made by the commanders of the first four BC-304, also adding the cloaking technology applied to Odyssey as part of this package. All old BC-304 are slated to receive this upgrade once they can be safely sent to shipyard.   
> Gungnir – the most powerful and the newest design hailing from Asgard, it is a slight change from previous ships as its hull is much smoother and there are far less structures destroying it’s lines. Her main armament are batteries of plasma beams, five batteries of four, four are facing forward and one backwards. It’s secondary weapons are rapid-fire ion cannons that are mainly close combat or anti-fighter weapon. She is not the class that will be the main ship of Asgard, she is similar to Hives for Wraith, there are few of them, but they can tip the scales when they show up on the field.


End file.
